


How Laughing Leads To Sexytimes In Public Bathrooms

by Thali_Quinn



Series: Percico [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: But sex, Dominance, Fluff, It's hard to explain, M/M, Makeouts, Nicery - Freeform, No Sex, Percico - Freeform, Percy is totally the type to be dominant I mean come on, Sexytimes, Smut, everyone's gay but grover, these nerds are adorable, they both get off but there's no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6815401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thali_Quinn/pseuds/Thali_Quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. There's no like, SEX sex though. Like no penetration. They don't even see each other's dicks. Just... you'll see. JUST READ IT</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Laughing Leads To Sexytimes In Public Bathrooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex Sirotkine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alex+Sirotkine).



"P- _Percy_ ," Nico moaned out, "You- you have to stop. O-otherwise-" He held back a scream of pleasure as Percy nibbled and sucked the sensitive skin on his neck.

"Otherwise you'll cum?" Percy mouthed along his collarbone, punctuating with bites. Nico squirmed underneath him, but couldn't have moved if he wanted to- Percy was pinning his wrists to the wall.

Nico bit his lip and tried not to show just how much he was coming undone. How had they even gotten to this point? If you had told him a day ago this was how he'd be spending his friday evening he would have set a Hellhound on you. It had started with a quest, of course-- the end of one in this case. The son of Hades's help had been invaluable and everyone knew it. Without him they would be buried under hundreds of thousands of pounds of rock. Instead Nico had somehow managed to shadow travel four people (himself not included) out just in time and then help fight off easily a dozen giants.

He had been managing to walk by himself for a bit with Percy's arm wrapped supportively around his waist, but after the fifth or sixth time he nearly fell flat on his face from exhaustion Percy hoisted him up into his arms. Nico flushed and protested, but when Annabeth told him to stop whining and accept the help with a glare icy enough to freeze Hephaestus's forges forever he promptly shut his mouth. He even wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck without a word.

"Percy?" Annabeth said about an hour later. She glanced at Nico with an unreadable expression. "I think now is as good a time as any." He nodded and subconsciously gripped the smaller boy close. Nico tried to pretend to himself he didn't like it, but he was too tired. He hid a content smile with a yawn.

"Guys?" Percy called, drawing the attention of Grover and Thalia (the latter of which had been given a leave of absence from the hunt). The two slowed, matching their pace and peering at him curiously. Annabeth took a deep breath.

"The truth is, Percy and I-"

"We broke up," he blurted. She rolled her eyes at him.

"As I was saying, we... split." Grover's eyes went incredibly wide.

"B-but-- why?!"

"We're both really... uuhmm... We-we're really..." For once, the flushed, stuttering girl looked as though she were at a loss as to what to say.

"Really fucking gay," Percy cut in helpfully. She shot him a glare.

"Incredibly tactful as always, seaweed brain. But yeah. That." Grover looked like they had told him (after making him the most delicious enchiladas on the face of the planet,) that there was no such thing as enchiladas and he was imagining things. Thalia appeared incredibly smug.

"I've known since you were a midget." Nico, on the other hand, didn't look like anything. His expression was completely blank and he had gone stiff in Percy's arms. Percy glanced down at him, terrified that he had scared the boy off due to his sexuality. Nico caught his worried expression and just broke down-- into laughter.

Giggles rung out into the open air as the smaller boy shook with mirth. It was a good two minutes before his laughter subsided and he regained control of himself, though Percy secretly wished that he would have laughed a bit more. It was really cute. "

Right, because no one would have been able to figure that out by how you watch the ass of any guy that moves, or how when you hug a dude you always hold them a little too long.

"And you, Annabeth? How many times have you just blatantly copped a feel off Thalia? Don't think no one notices.

"And it's so obvious that you two didn't really enjoy kissing each other. It's hilarious that you two think you're 'coming out' to anybody. It was so obvious! I-I can't-" and just like that Nico lost himself to laughter once more.

The other four stood in stunned silence for a moment until Thalia started laughing; followed by Annabeth, who was soon followed by Percy then at last Grover. The five of them collapsed onto the ground, giggling and cackling like mad. If anyone were to walk nearby, all they would see was a group of banged up kids rolling in the park's grass, laughing their asses off.

Oh yeah. How this turned into them getting intimate with Nico pinned against the wall.

It was then that a problem arose. When Percy had fallen to the ground, Nico had remained on top of him. That meant that Nico's hips, which had been shaking from his laughter, had been grinding against the other boy's groin the entire time.

It took both Percy and Nico about three minutes of laughing to realize that Percy was hard. Painfully hard. Nico's eyes widened, a flush spreading from his cheeks across his face. Percy was hard. From him being on top of him. Oh god.

Their eyes met and as Percy took in the sight of the flushed, panting, beautiful boy above him his dick twitched. Nico bit back a gasp and arched slightly into him, unable to help it. Percy let out a low, almost keening sound. It felt so good.

"I'm going to go fill up my water bottle." the boys heard from there right. Thalia.

"Me too, I'm thirsty." Grover said.

"Water? I'm about to pee myself! Actually, I should probably go to the bathroom..." Annabeth raced off in the direction of the public bathrooms. Soon the other two were down over the hill, where Percy and Nico couldn't see them.

Nico awkwardly got off of Percy but was quickly pulled back down and pinned to the ground forcefully.

"Percy what are you-" he was cut off by a pair of needy lip that sucked sinfully on his tongue. They pulled apart for breath, a strand of saliva falling between them.

"You. Me. Bathroom. _Now_ ," Percy said with a low, lust-filled lilt. Nico didn't even try to resist as he was dragged by the much taller boy into the bathroom.

He didn't get a chance to, either, before he was near about thrown up against the wall of on of the stalls (which was hastily locked.)

"Percy, I don't know if this is a good i-" He was cut off again by hungry lips and a raging hard-on grinding into his hips. He managed to bite back a moan- until Percy started to bite and lick strips to his ear. Then all he could do was try to keep himself as quiet as possible, and even that was incredibly hard. Like the way his dick was from the other boy steadily rocking into him. "

P- _Percy_ ," Nico moaned out, "You- you have to stop. O-otherwise-" He held back a scream of pleasure as Percy nibbled and sucked the sensitive skin on his neck.

"Otherwise you'll cum?" Percy mouthed along his collarbone, punctuating with bites. Nico squirmed underneath him, but couldn't have moved if he wanted to- Percy was pinning his arms to the wall. Nico bit his lip and tried not to show just how much he was coming undone.

"Y-you will before me," He panted out. It was true, of course- Percy had been rock-solid for at least ten minutes now. The others had to be wondering where they were by now. Percy hummed in response before increasing his rhythm to erratic thrusts, moaning into the younger boy's neck.

" _Nico_ ," he groaned, low and erotic. The noise when straight to the Italian's dick. "You're so _hot._ " Nico moaned.

"Sh-shut up Jackson, and if you slow down I'll drag you into the underworld myself." He'd meant to sound at least somewhat threatening, but instead it had come out drawn and needy. If he hadn't been the colour of a fire truck already he would have blushed at himself.

"Whatever you say gorgeous," Percy panted and increased his speed.

"A-ahn!!" Nico cried out. He was almost there.

Percy's vision went white as he came in his pants, and Nico joined him not soon after. They didn't move for a moment, until Percy lifted the cum from out of their clothes.

"It's water based," he muttered, embarrassed, answering the question that had yet to be asked. He slowly set Nico down.

The small boy's thighs had cramped from being wrapped around Percy's waist, and his back, head, and tailbone hurt from being slammed against the wall so much. He stretched and wordlessly unlocked the stall, stepping out to look at himself in the mirror.

Same pale, gaunt skin, same dark bags under his eyes, but now large hickeys scattered suggestively from his ear to his collarbone, and his skin seemed to glow a bit as it generally does when you don't have to get yourself off. He turned and scowled at the other boy, gesturing to the dark marks littered across his skin.

"How am I supposed to cover this?!" he said, flushing bright red. The full impact of what had just happened hit him. He had got off with Percy Jackson. In a public bathroom. With his friends nearby.

Percy had the audacity to look pleased with himself. It seemed as though the after-haze had yet to wear off of him.

"No idea. They're pretty impressive." Nico groaned and zipped his hoodie all the way up, pulling the hood around his head. Percy opened his mouth as though about to say something when Grover peeked his head in.

"There you two are! You disappeared! Come on, we're leaving." Percy offered Nico a hand. The shorter boy glared at him, but took it. If he had been tired before, now he was exhausted. Grover walked out and Percy stole a quick kiss before hoisting him into his arms once more. They were going to have a lot to talk about later.

**Author's Note:**

> # COMMENT


End file.
